


Nothing Could Be Done

by vateliae (GoatSenpai)



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: It is, it's angst time babey, that's what I do, what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/vateliae
Summary: In which, even if you struggle your hardest and kick at the dirt, sometimes all you can do is create dust.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nothing Could Be Done

There was something very relieving in knowing that his death was imminent. His arm was twisted in a sickening way the pain from it wasn't just a horrifying pain, it was an unbearable heat as he could still feel every single bit of pain in his arm mixed with it. There was a scream caught in his throat, but he couldn't let it out. There was something suffocating within the air as he kept his eyes on the monster before him. He could do nothing.

Wei Wuxian's eyes were glowing red as he stared at Wen Chao with a look that was simply murderous. The man gritted his teeth. This was not something he could allow. He'd been nothing but loyal to Wen Chao and he would not let him die yet. He couldn't. But he also couldn't move. He could do nothing.

"Core-melting hand... you... want to protect him?" Wei Wuxian purred and looked at Wen Chao with a sadistic expression. At that moment, he could tell that Wen Zhuliu's plight was only a pleasurable experience for Wei Wuxian. He didn't care for Wen Zhuliu's last breath of loyalty. It didn't matter. Wen Zhuliu gritted his teeth and tried to crawl towards Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian only smiled as he lifted his flute and began to play a haunting tune. Wen Zhuliu watched the corpse of Wang Lingjiao, Wen Chao's woman who'd been missing for some time, stumbled towards Wen Chao. It was a sickening moment, a pit in his stomach, as he watched Wen Chao only be capable of backing up against a wall. The pit dug itself further into Wen Zhuliu's guts, enough to make him spit blood, as Wen Chao's screams filled the air as his mistress attacked him. He could do nothing.

He could do nothing as the two were pierced into the air with the moonlight shining down upon them, a spotlight to their deaths. Wen Zhuliu's ears were pierced with the sounds of Wen Chao's screaming once more, but there was something sickening to it. The sick music of blood caught in Wen Chao's mouth as he gagged on it. Wei Wuxian's eyes turned to Wen Zhuliu with that same sadistic expression as when he faced Wen Chao. This was his moment of death. This was surely it. He gritted his teeth so hard they might've been able to break through steel, but it was all for not. Cold and deteriorating hands from every direction began to grab hold of him and pull him to his feet. He could feel every single bite, every scratch, every... everything. Wen Zhuliu was hyper-aware of everything despite his pain. Even the sounds of Wei Wuxian playing with full intent and hearing more screaming. More more more more more- He could do nothing. Then it stopped. The screams quieted and all that was left was the sounds of his own blood trickling and the teeth biting into him. He could do nothing. He stared up at the starry sky through the plethora of corpses around him, and he could only seem to blame himself.

Wen Chao was dead because of him. Because he could do nothing. The starry sky went dark and his body went limp. Was it perhaps the stars that went out? Or the eyes that could no longer see them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was angst I wrote in a discord server cause I felt like joining the angst bombs people were leaving in chat


End file.
